Armadura de Oro
by Jennifer jamon
Summary: -Albafica... tu también me gustas - dijo Shion- Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas ShionxAlbafica YAOI HARD!
1. Caballero de Aries

-Felicidades Albafica te hago entrega de tu nueva armadura de Oro Piscis para así convertirte en el nuevo caballero de Athena

Todos estaban presentes: Caballeros de Plata, Bronce y Oro, los patriarcas, la misma diosa Athena estaba presente claro pero ella tan solo era una pequeña niña de seis años

Albafica tomo la pesada caja de Oro que contenía su nueva armadura, estaba agotado haber peleado cuerpo a cuerpo con doscientos aspirantes a caballos de oro no era tarea fácil, mientras camina a la última casa, la casa de piscis el patriarca hablaba

-Tu entrenamiento comenzara mañana mismo para que puedas aprender a controlar las rosas del santuario

Estaba tan cansado solo quería descansar, daba pasos pequeños y arrastraba los pies se tambaleaba y veía borroso

-¿quieres que te ayude con tu armadura?

Una voz detrás del resoplo en el viento

Volteo su rostro para ver quién era, otro chico de su misma edad, pelo rubio y largo que llegaba abajo de sus hombros unos ojos color ámbar muy lindos y rostro cálido pero a la vez fuerte, portaba una armadura de oro tenía una capa blanca larga cayendo hasta sus tobillos

-¿Qui-quién eres? –Pregunto con sus pocas fuerzas-

-Shion…. –hubo un leve receso de silenció- disculpa quise decir Shion caballero de Aries servidor de la diosa Athena – al decirlo se puso en posición de firmes y alzo un poco más la cara para mostrar fortaleza-

Los ojos de Albafica se estaban cerrando pero se resistía pues quería seguir observando al chico, con pocas fuerzas, Albafica se derrumbó cayó al suelo y se quedó dormido ya no podía más sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido su cabeza a punto de estallar

Abrió los ojos, estaba en una cama al principio se asustó un poco pero vio su armadura a un lado de la cama pero no era la única también la de Aries estaba ahí, miro a todos lados buscando al chico apenas y podía ver estaba muy oscuro los rayos de luna que apenas entraban eran su única luz por la gran puerta de la casa, camino y vio al chico sentado en las escaleras, se acercó a él sin hacer ruido y se dio cuenta de que estaba dormido, tenía la boca un poco abierta, se oía su leve respiración muy calmada como si estuviera soñando con la diosa Athena.

Albafica lo miraba contemplando sus largos cabellos rubios que era movidos por el aire, su rostro era iluminado por la luna llena, tenía ganas de tocar sus mejillas, era un chico más lindo que cualquiera de las mujeres que haya conocido, quería quedarse mirándolo toda la noche, puso su dedo índice en su labio inferior sentía como se calentaban, paso su lengua para remojarlos un poco, sentía más y más la necesidad de tocar a Aries pero no podía se sentía apenado, como podía sentirse de esa forma por otro chico, pero ya no lo resistiría más… acerco su cara a la de él, sus narices estaban casi tocándose, el giro unos cuantos centímetros a la derecha y sus labios se tocaron, sentía que el corazón se le iba a disparar, se separó de él y sintió sus mejillas calientes su pecho retumbaba, se quedó parado en la escalera muy tímido mirando a Aries, Shion abrió los ojos y se le quedo viendo con ternura y con esos grandes ojos Ámbar

-y ese beso… ¿de qué fue? –sonrió como si aquel acto le hubiera gustado-

-yo…. –se sonrojo, el viento soplo con intensidad haciendo que sus largos cabellos azules se movieran de una manera linda-


	2. el amigo de Shion

-Albafica… ¿te puedo llamar así verdad? –dijo sonriendo-

-si –contesto muy avergonzado-

-no tienes de que preocuparte yo jamás rechazaría a alguien tan lindo como tú –extendió su mano hacia Albafica-

Albafica la tomo y los 2 entraron a la casa de Aries

-Tienes que dormir mañana empieza tu entrenamiento, como tu casa está muy lejos puedes quedarte a dormir aquí conmigo – señalo la cama de donde se había levantado-

Albafica se metió en las cobijas y enseguida también Shion, los 2 se acomodaron en la almohada y estaban cara a cara, Albafica no se lo podía creer, estaba en la cama con un chico y no cualquier chico si no del que se había enamorado desde el primer momento en que lo vio, se sentía muy feliz pero al mismo tiempo no podía controlar su corazón y necesitaba decirlo, pero estaba muy avergonzado, solo me escondió debajo de las cobijas

-je…-rio- bueno ya es hora de que te duermas no quiero que mañana te quedes dormido en tu entrenamiento

Los dos se quedaron dormidos en la cama de Shion, cuando el primer rayo de sol salió Albafica abrió sus ojos, Shion no estaba en la cama, se sentó en uno de los extremos, se tallo los ojos y dio un gran bostezo, busco rastros de él, oyó el agua de la bañera caer así que de inmediato se dio cuenta de que se estaba bañando, tomo un cepillo que estaba en un estante del lado izquierdo de la cama con el cepillo sus largos cabellos azules que llegaban hasta su cintura, la puerta del baño se abrió y mucho vapor se liberó y junto con el Shion salió del baño con una toalla enredada en la cintura

-ya despertaste, me alegro –Shion se acercó a él y le dio un tierno beso-

El caballero de Piscis se enrojeció mientras contemplaba el cuerpo de Shion, era musculoso y de abdomen marcado, podía hacer babear a cualquiera pero más a Albafica el si estaba realmente excitado al verlo, se levantó de la cama y rodeo el cuello de Aries

-mmm… ¿qué pasa Albafica? – se extrañó-

-mmmmm…. ¿qué harás por la noche?

-por qué preguntas

-bueno yo… me preguntaba si tal vez podíamos ir juntos a visitar mi casa

-me parece perfecto nos vemos en la noche –los dos pegaron sus frentes y se besaron pero esta vez con un poco de lengua- sabes apenas nos conocimos ayer pero siento que te conozco desde antes –puso su dedo pulgar y su dedo índice en su barbilla, intentando recordar algo-… pues… no lo sé –dijo shion-

-buena el Patriarca dice que… nuestras almas regresan al mundo humano para convertirnos en caballeros en cada reencarnación… tal vez antes hace 200 años en nuestras vidas pasadas los dos fuimos novios o algo así…. –se sonrojo-

-eso suena lindo –tomo un mechón de pelo de Albafica y lo acomodo detrás de su oreja- dios es el cabello mas hermoso y más largo que he visto

Los 2 se separaron y Shion se quitó la toalla de la cintura, y debajo de ella traía un bóxer rojo con negro, Albafica se sonrojo al ver tal cosa, Shion tomo un pantalón tipo licra y se lo puso

-es hora de ponernos la armadura – le dio a Albafica la suya-

Las armaduras se abrieron por si solas y se colocaron en los 2 caballeros

-Es la primera vez que la usas ¿no? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-pues está un poco pesada pero me siento poderoso

-jaja si es lo normal cuando uses tu cosmos en ellos te sentirás mejor, toma una capa blanca va arriba de tu armadura, me tengo que ir… -Shion salió a toda prisa-

Y Albafica salió tranquilamente caminado, afuera de la casa vio a otro caballero de Oro, tenía su cabello café oscuro y los ojos verde pistache

-Hola supongo que tú eres Albafica caballero de Piscis, yo me llamo Dohko y soy caballero de Libra

-Ho-hola

-¿porque estas en casa de Aries? ¿Acaso pasaste la noche con él? –rio en forma de burla haciendo un gesto un tanto pervertido, levanto una ceja y lo miro-

-EEE… NO…. LO QUE PASA ES QUE BUENO YO ME DESMAYE Y EL ME TRAJO AQUÍ…. Solo eso

-mmmmm…. Interesante, bueno Shion y yo somos mejores amigos desde que tengo memoria y nos conocemos muy bien… así que no intenten ocultarme nada

-no lo estas mal interpretando… él y yo solo somos amigos desde ayer –intento hacer una risa falsa-

-bien bueno vamos con la señorita Athena ella será quien te enseña a usar las rosas

-¿las rosas?

-¿no estas enterado? La armadura de Piscis controla rosas venenosas dicen que están por todo el castillo pero solo te obedecerán a ti –sonrio-

-ooo ya veo…. Pero si son venenosas ¿no me harán daño?

-no lo creo yo supongo que para eso es el entrenamiento

Llegaron hasta el templo de Athena, entraron por una puerta café y sentado en una silla de oro estaba sentado el Patriarca hablando con otro chico con armadura dorada

-Hola Patriarca, hola Manigoldo –dijo Dohko-

-ooo Dohko y tu Albafica, a que debemos sus presencia

-la señorita Athena me dijo que trajera aquí a Piscis para que empiece su entrenamiento

-es verdad…. En cuanto a ti Manigoldo más te vale comportamiento tu entrenamiento será por la noche

-rayos Maestro… dijo que me mostraría las alamas demoniacas cuanto antes

-lo se… pero Piscis debe estar más que listo antes de que Hades regrese y que la guerra comience

-maldita sea –camino hasta la puerta de salida y miro con infinito desprecio a Albafica- más te vale caballero de Piscis ser muy poderoso porque en el momento en que te vuelva a ver te voy a derrotar

-no le hagas caso… es por ser el caballero de Cáncer que su actitud es así –Dohko le sonrió-

Albafica asintió con la cabeza

-bueno Dohko sabes que Athena está indispuesta así que puedes enseñarle tu

-¿yo? ¿Y cómo piensa que voy a hacer eso? ¿Me ve cara de constelación? –Cruzo los brazos volteo su cabeza así la derecha y cerró los ojos-

-en recompensa te dejare ir a una aldea cercana donde se ha sentido la presencia del cosmos de Hades puedes ir tu solo y averiguar que pasa

-bueno entonces no hay tiempo que perder Albafica vámonos –lo tomo de la mano y salió del castillo con el-

-pero… pero… ¿a dónde vamos? –Dijo Albafica-

-pues a las afueras de la Aldea que se encuentra afuera del templo ahí en el paso hay una cultvo muy grande de rosas lo podemos usar a nuestro favor

-pero…

-nada de peros Caballero de Piscis si es necesario nos quedaremos hasta que salga el sol

-¿hasta que salga el sol? No es que me quede e ver con Shion para….

-¿con Shion? –se detuvieron y Dohko lo miro extrañado-

-si bueno me dijo que me ayudaría a pues ya sabes no conozco aun mi casa entonces…

-o ya veo bueno entonces si quieres verte con el tendrás que hacer que las rosas que obedezcan si no, no te dejare ir

-está bien –dijo Albafica tomando más fuerte la mano de Dohko-


End file.
